


Once upon a time

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Block B, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Class Differences, F/M, Fluff, Jooheon calls her princess, Mean Parents, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Once upon a time, a princess fell for a rapper and they fell in love but as a new obstacle comes their way, will they pull it through together or fall apart?





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this a long time ago and just stumbled upon it and thought, "Why not just post it?"
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by Monsta X's song "Ex-Girl" ^.^
> 
> So, hope you enjoy my Jooheon/Rosé one-shot :D

｡◕‿‿◕｡

  


 

 

I blinked my eyes open, staring at the ceiling before turning my head towards the clock and saw that it was two am. _Why did I wake up this time?_ Then I heard the sound of thunder, rumbling and growling throughout the sky into the bedroom. The window shone in white as lightning struck somewhere then it was followed by the sound of thunder, groaning I cussed it out and kicked my feet childishly in bed. I had not slept very well, waking every now and then and never truly sleeping until just now but of course mother nature had to stop it. I glared at the rumbling thunder, grumbling at it for making it even more difficult for me to sleep and turned around to snuggle into Jooheon.

  


 

 

Only, he wasn’t lying on his side of the bed. When I touched the pillow and sheet it was cold, I blinked confusedly until I remembered Jooheon told me to go to bed first since he just needed to finish up one last thing on his mixtape. Remembering the time I sighed fondly, I should’ve known he wouldn’t join me as easily as that in bed but to my defense, he had distracted me with some very toe curling goodnight kisses.

  


 

 

I got up from the bed, yawning as I padded out of our bedroom towards his home-studio. I opened the door to the room to find Jooheon sitting there with headphones on, glaring at the screen and pressed a few buttons. He was only wearing his t-shirt and boxers from what I could tell so I guessed he must’ve really gotten prepared to join me in bed but inspiration must’ve hit him for some odd reason so he got lost in the world of music again. Shaking my head at him I padded over to him and yawned loudly on the way which seemed to alert him so he probably wasn’t listening to any of his tracks at the moment. He found my reflection in the screen of his computer and he swiveled in his chair to me. He smiled at me, why I didn’t know because my red locks probably looked like a crows nest and I was wearing a very worn jersey of his with years old stains of hot chocolate.

  


 

 

“Hey, I told you I’d join you soon, what are you doing up?” He asked me as he took off his headphones, I blinked at him a few times as I tried to get my fuzzy brain to work.

“You said you’d join me soon, four hours ago...” I answered, at last, yawning towards the end and hugged myself as I suddenly shivered from a light breeze. He looked shocked, turned to check the clock on the computer and let out a curse.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry princess, I just saw you lying in bed looking all serene and it leads me to think about this track I had and finally found the right melody and words in my head in order to finish it and must’ve got lost in it.” He explained with a wince, I took his hand and tugged at him slightly.

“Well, I’m here to bring you on the right path to bed again, come on,” I said, fighting the urge to just fall asleep standing there.

“Princess, listen, I am so close so I can’t stop here, not yet.” He looked at me pleadingly, I regarded him with narrowed eyes - mostly because of how tired they were. I knew how difficult it was for him to write and finish tracks when his muse wasn’t around so when it was he needed to make the most off of it. But I wanted him by my side as I slept too, I couldn’t sleep as well without him anymore since we moved in together. I got stuck with an idea and with a quiet whine I padded up to him and sat down sideways in his lap. Jooheon’s arms immediately came around me and I curled up the best I could in his lap. “Princess what-”

“Shh, continue working while I sleep here,” I said, burying my face into his shoulder and inhaled the scent of honey, vanilla, and something entirely Jooheon. My arms curled around his waist to hold him close and I felt that I was seconds away from finally getting some good sleep.

“You’re so cute...” I heard him say fondly before a soft pair of lips pecked the top of my head. One of his arms curled around me tighter to keep me steady and safe as he rolled the computer chair to face the computer. I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of him working on the computer, a hand rubbing my back and a pair of lips brushing against my head every so often.

  
  


 

｡◕‿‿◕｡

  


 

 

Jooheon and I had been together for four years and had lived together for two years. We had met through Jackson at a college party, his dimples had drawn me in but I stayed for the gentlemen he was. It hadn’t been very long since that meeting and several texts later when he asked me out and I accepted it. We were nicknamed the cute couple seeing as Jooheon despite his job as a bartender at a hip-hop club and being an underground rapper was a genius at aegyo whereas I was cute mostly because of my shyness and innocence to things from having lived a somewhat sheltered life.

  


 

 

We were going on strong, I was at the point of my life where I could really see myself marrying Jooheon and having his children. I loved him and he loved me but like every couple, we had our fights which we resolved through communication. But there was one thing that was always brought up, our social differences. It was no secret I had been brought up with a silver spoon but I had always respected money’s value and never took anything for granted seeing as while I loved my parents they were too blue-blooded to care for my genuine feelings in some matters, they thought an open display of emotion was not appropriate and despite all the money we had the only thing I ever wanted was love and warmth. Jooheon grew up in a middle-class family, having enough to eat on the table but not buying things they saw as luxuries and his parents had been very disapproving of his dream to become a rapper. This is why he called me a princess because it fit my upbringing but he never meant it in a condescending way, he explained once he thought of me as a Disney princess. Kind, determined, humble and having a great sense of morale.

  


 

 

But there were times, there were fights when he brought up my parents that had never approved of us being together where I was nearly done with it all and then came the time when I actually reached my limit.

  


 

 

｡◕‿‿◕｡

  


 

 

“Joohoney! Can you transfer your half of the rent money into my account so I could pay the rent?” I yelled from the couch, glasses sliding down my nose slightly as I sat cross-legged on the couch with my laptop in my lap. I looked up from the screen when he came into the living room with a pained expression. “What’s wrong?” He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before he came to sit beside me on the couch.

“Zico just called, there have been some issues with the system so I haven’t gotten my pay yet and probably won’t for a few days.” He explained, I hummed and shrugged as my gaze went back to the screen.

“That’s fine, I’ll just pay for the whole rent then.” I shrugged, tapping away on the computer to make it done.

“No, you really don’t need to do that. Just give it three more days then I should’ve probably gotten my pay if not sooner.” Jooheon insisted.

“But it’s better to get it done now while I am already in the midst of doing it so we don’t risk on forgetting it and missing it again. Mrs. Kim was not happy the last time we mixed up the dates of paying the rent.” I explained and was nearly done.

“But it doesn’t feel right, I should pay my half.” He said, there was something odd in his tone but I couldn’t put my finger on as to what it was.

“Hey, it’s okay, I have the money for it and if it still doesn’t feel right by the time you get your pay I will allow you to take me on a date in exchange.” I winked at him, finishing the payment transfer. “Voilá!” I turned to him with a grin that slipped when I saw the dark look on his face.

“Do you always have to do that?” He asked irritatedly making me frown.

“Do what?” I asked carefully, putting away the laptop as I felt that Jooheon was in a really bad mood.

“Point out that you have no worries when it comes to money?” He asked me rhetorically, I blinked in bewilderment as I didn’t know I had done that. “You don’t even know what I’m talking about, figures.”

“What exactly are you implying?” I asked then trying to not get defensive just yet but the way he said it really stung.

“Just that you have money, more money than me and you’re usually paying the rent when my pay won’t come in time but that’s to expect from a rich kid I suppose. Always having money to spend.” He closed his eyes tightly, probably realizing what he just said but I didn’t care because of all the things he had to say he brought up this again.

“Okay, what is your problem about money? So what if I grew up with money o-or that I have a job that pays more? O-or that I pay for the full rent sometimes when you can’t? We live together, we both contribute to this home with our wages in some way or another. Why are you so nitpicky about it!?” I asked in frustration.

“Oh, didn’t you know? That’s how all we common folk apparently to your dad. We’re the dirt beneath his shoes, he called the other day and I answered since you were at work and guess what, he bought a yacht and snidely asked me how my music career is going. Asking me if I wanted a job, I have two jobs! But like always, nothing is good enough in rich people’s eyes unless one is rich too.”

“... Why do you always bring up my parents? Why do you always, always, compare the rich and the lower classes? Is that how you view me and you, the rich spoiled princess who settled for the bartending rapper?” I asked, feeling my heart ache in my chest and it positively broke at his answer.

“You said it not me.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth I stood up and went to our bedroom. “Yah! Where are you going!?”

“To Lisa’s because I am sick of trash talking and generalizing all people of wealth!” I yelled as I packed a duffel bag hurriedly with the barest of necessities then stomped to the front door. “I am done with it!”

“Are you done with me? Are you breaking up with me? Did you father get through to you?” He asked angrily and the first tears fell from my eyes as I pulled on my shoes.

“No, no he didn’t because if he even as much as hints at getting me to leave you I would end the call but you seem to think that if my rich daddy tells me to jump I do it without thinking twice about it!” I turned Jooheon then, jabbing my finger into his chest repeatedly as I cried in anger and hurt. “I thought you knew me but clearly you don’t, so no, I am not breaking up with you because of my father! I am breaking up with you because you’ve been acting like a downright bastard whenever money is concerned and you keep putting me in the snob, cold-hearted rich people box.” I took my bag and left through the door without looking back because if I had, I would’ve never been able to leave.

  


 

 

｡◕‿‿◕｡

  


 

 

“Jisoo! What are we doing here!?” I asked as I felt panic creeping up on me just realizing where exactly she had taken us, trying to get out of her firm hold on my arm but she was stronger than she looked and when she had her eyes set on something it was very little things that could distract her from it.

“We’re sick and tired of you idiots moping and pining for each other but not making the move to reach out. I know for a fact Jooheon will perform tonight and Changkyun told me you needed to be here for it.” She explained, smiling at Wonho the bouncer who let us through with a smile and I huddled close to Jisoo as we went through the sea of people.

  
  


 

I had never been one to like clubbing, I didn’t drink and I felt a bit nervous to be in place of so many people being drunk. I only went when Jooheon had performances, it felt safe seeing as he’d be with me until it was time for him to go up on stage and I’d sit by the bar with Taeil watching over me from behind the counter and making small talk when he didn’t have a customer. Jisoo went straight for the bar, making a beeline for two empty stools and made me sit down in one of them. I looked around at the people, inebriated in various degrees and their bodies moving along to the music of Kyung who was performing.

  


 

 

“Little Chae!” I turned around in my stool, Taeil staring at me in shock and stopped wiping a glass. “I heard about you and Jooheon.” He said with a sad smile which I returned.

“Yeah...” My heart tightened in pain, as it did every time I thought of Jooheon and my whole being ached from being away from him. I missed him, I missed what we had but I couldn’t allow myself to be with him if he was still the same regarding the money and our social background. “How… How is he doing?”

“Not good.” Tail said bluntly, wiping a glass. I nodded, feeling the knots in my stomach grow tighter and put my face in my hands. Everything was just so wrong but I didn’t know how to make it right, I supposed I could talk to him but whenever we had thought in the past it had been me to put it right and for once I wanted him to reach out. To want to be with me despite our social heritage and moving forward to together rather than stuck in an ever ending loop of insecurities and misplaced anger. “You guys are not over yet.”

“How do you know that?” I asked, sincerely hoping that he had some real, tangible proof that Jooheon and I’d get over this.

“Let’s just say he’s spent a lot of time as my customer this week and his drunken rambles were quite enlightening.” He sent me a smile before disappearing to tend to a customer. I looked to Jisoo as hope fluttered in my chest, she gave me a look.

“Told you to stop moping and get your man back.” She shrugged and I was about to retort when there were cheers going around and the music disappears. I looked wide-eyed at Jisoo who smirked and I connected all the dots.

“No...” I said in disbelief as Jisoo turned to look at the stage.

“Told you he had a performance tonight but it wasn’t Changkyun who told me to get you here, Jooheon did so pick up your jaw and listen to the dumbass.” I did as instructed, punching her lightly for calling him a dumbass before looking at the stage where Jooheon stood. He looked nervous, frightened which was an odd look for the man who was meant to be on stage and had never once looked as vulnerable as he did now.

“Princess, I don’t even know whether you’re here or not tonight but if you are, listen closely. This is ex-boy, everyone.” He gave a nod to the DJ and soon the music wafted through the club.

  


 

 

It was different, it was odd for this to be played at a hip-hop club but it only made it mean so much more to me. He had poured his soul into the lyrics, into the rapping and singing and I felt his phantom embrace around me as the performance went on. Toward the end, Jisoo had her arm around me as I cried into my hands and even more so when Jooheon ended it with a sweep to his wet cheek. The crowd clapped their hands, cheering him on and began to chant princess in order for me to appear but I didn’t want to do this in front of these people. I exchanged a glance with Jisoo before disappearing into the crowd. I weaved through the bodies until I reached the side of the stage where Shownu stood. He let me through to the personnel and performers only hallway.

  


 

 

I walked down the familiar path to the changing room X, as I opened the door I found Jooheon sitting on the couch with his head between his knees. I closed the door behind me, locking it and the sound caused Jooheon to snap his head up. He had dark circles under his eyes, cheeks wet with tears and the way he looked at me caused my heart to stop beating. We stayed like that, just taking in the other with our eyes and seemingly not daring to break the silence but someone had to and after the performance, it would be me.

  


 

 

“I don’t… I don’t want you to be my ex-boy but… We can’t be together if you feel that insecure about our social backgrounds and the money.” I said quickly, needing to get it out as to not let it be forgotten. “Why?” I didn’t need to clarify, he knew.

“Truthfully, it never bothered me that you came from money because I love you for being you but… When you father began to make his snide comments over and over again I began to get paranoid about it but it was enough going to sleep with you in my arms to get over it but… That day of our fight, your father had flat out told me that he didn’t think I was good enough for you because I couldn’t properly provide for you with the money I made and the unstable music career I was pursuing.” He sighed, wincing as he continued and I felt myself stop breathing as he did. “He offered me money to break up with you as if you were nothing more than some, some artifact to possess and I got so furious that I turned off the phone after I told him you were worth more than any money in the world.” He laughed bitterly, looking down at the ground as I felt furious over what my father had done, hurt in ways I didn’t know I could be any more after the childhood I had but even know as an adult he could hurt me. “I didn’t want to tell you about it because it would hurt, but then the rent thing happened and everything I kept bottled up and my insecurities and paranoia got the best of me and I am so sorry.” I stood there for a moment, my mind going around a few times before I finally moved from the door to Jooheon. I sat down beside him, taking his face in my hands and wiped away the remainder of his tears.

“Even if it would’ve hurt me you should have told me, you didn’t deserve to be treated like that and he was completely out of line. I’m sorry that he hurt you.” I sniffled, even worse when Jooheon leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine. “I’m sorry, I’m s-s-sorry I left.” I began to cry if I had known I would’ve never left but it was what it was but still it didn’t make me feel better. “I’m sorry he hurt you… I’m so sorry...”

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, I was acting like an ass who deserved what you did, I needed it frankly, the wake-up call.” He reassured me, hushing me as I began to sob and pulled me into his warm, comforting embrace. “I’ll never let it get between us again and I’ll talk to you from now on whenever I feel the paranoia get to me. Okay?” I nodded into his chest, my arms around him tightening. “I missed you so much, can you ever forgive me?”

“I forgave you when you were performing,” I said, pulling away to wipe my cheeks and laughed when he offered me a tissue for my runny nose. “Thanks.” I blew my nose, wiping away the rest of my tears and laughed awkwardly. “Wow, I must be so unattractive now.”

“Yeah, you look awful.” He laughed when I lightly elbowed him for his joke but couldn’t help but smile myself. “Can you please come home?” He asked, the fun atmosphere evaporating and pulled him in for a new hug.

“Always,” I vowed as his arms weaved around me.

  


 

 

｡◕‿‿◕｡

  


 

 

“A-ah! Jooheon! S-So close!” I moaned, arching my back as he devoured my core with his talented rappers tongue.

  


 

 

I trembled and twisted my body under his ministrations, crying from the pleasure as his hands rubbed my thighs soothingly and my hands flailed not knowing where to touch our hold on as he brought me my third orgasm with his mouth alone. He licked up my juices as I climbed down the high the orgasm had given me, leaving me as a panting sweaty mess in the middle of our bed that trembled and twitched from the aftershocks. Jooheon crawled up from between my thighs, wiping his chin and mouth with his forearm before he kissed me sweetly.

  


 

 

I kissed him back fervently, fingers carding through his white, fluffy hair and pulling him close as he settled between my thighs. I felt his erection prod at my entrance and I bucked up into it in a silent plea. Whereas one of Jooheon’s hands settled on my hip the other guided his cock inside of me. I sighed at the feeling of being filled, throwing my head back as he immediately began to thrust slowly but hard into me. His restless lips and tongue nipped and licked at my neck before going down and taking a puffy nipple into his mouth making me mewl. My hands scratched down gently down his back just the way he liked it, making him stutter in his thrust as I did so.

  


 

 

Time seemed to pause as our bodies met one another in the thrusts and our hands caressing each other’s skin as we neared the crescendo. He let go of my nipple to kiss me again, endearments slipping between our lips and I whimpered, tightened around him as I was so close to coming. When we came there wasn’t an explosion or screams, the orgasms washed over us like waves and our mouths pressed against one another as our bodies clung to one another through the waves. We drowned in each other. We brought each other back to the present moments later, Jooheon resting his head against my breasts, kissing them every now and then as my fingers carded through his hair.

  


 

 

Once upon a time, a princess met a rapper. They had their hardships, the fought valiantly against a greedy dragon that wanted to keep her captive and they won over it. It was during a midsummer night's eve that the princess and the rapper found each other once more through the carnal, completing dance and never did they let each other go ever again.

  


 

 

The end.

  


 

 

｡◕‿‿◕｡


End file.
